Instinto de dinosaurio
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Zoe es sorprendida por un extraño Rex que se muestra repentinamente dispuesto a aparearse con ella. Esperaba que su primera vez fuese con Max, pero Rex acabó por hacer añicos su sueño. Oneshot con lemmon mención violación


**Advertencia: **Dino Rey o Dinosaur King (como más guste) no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada relacionado con ello. Sólo soy un fan que aporta una historia más para este apartado.

**Instinto de dinosaurio**

Fue muy desafortunado el hecho de que Zoe tuviera precisamente ese día la idea de visitar a Max y Rex, y es que nadie le había dicho que algo lúgubre estaba ocurriendo dentro de aquella casa. Sólo era una linda chica que había ido de manera totalmente inocente para hacer una visita amistosa, nada más. Acabó viviendo algo completamente nuevo que sin duda la habría marcado para siempre.

Zoe: Buenos días, acabo de llegar- decía mientras abría la puerta, firmando así su sentencia de muerte... virginal.

Max: ¡Vete de aquí, Zoe! No es seguro que estés aquí- llega corriendo con cara de pánico, algo que extrañó mucho a la visitante.

Zoe: ¿Pero qué es lo pasa aquí?- levanta una ceja al no entender lo que le decía el dueño de Gabu.

Max: Rex se ha vuelto loco, parece que se hubiese convertido en una bestia primitiva o algo por el estilo, por eso debes irte.

Zoe: ¿Pero porqué tú estás aquí, entonces?- quiere saber al no comprender aún la situación.

Max: Lo que pasa es que...

Rex: ¡HEMBRAAAAAA!- aparece el rubio completamente desnudo y con mirada desquiciada.

Zoe: ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Ponte algo, pervertido!- voltea la vista al notar al desnudez de su amigo, pero eso sólo hace que baje su guardia ante el ataque del rubio.

Max: ¡Cuidado, Zoe!- el castaño trata de proteger a la pelirrosa del peligroso acercamiento del enloquecido rubio, pero este logra apartarlo de un tirón y cae desmayado.

Zoe: Oh, no ¿Estás bien, Max?- trata de acercarse a su amigo, pero Rex la agarra por los brazos y mete bruscamente su rostro entre sus pechos- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Rex?

Rex: ¡Hembra, hembra, hembra!- la chica se sentía cada vez más asustada por las incoherencias que vociferaba el rubio.

Antes de que Zoe pudiese replicar nada, Rex la desnuda con brusquedad y empieza a apretar uno de sus pechos con una mano, y con la usó metió dos dedos para estimular la entrepierna de la chica. Zoe no logra contener los gemidos ante ese bestial trato del chico que parecía como si estuviera en época de celo. Zoe forcejea con todas sus fuerzas, pero estas son insuficientes para detener al muchacho, quien sólo acrecentaba el ritmo de sus dedos a tenor de la resistencia que mostrara la muchacha. Ya no era capaz de aguantarlo más, se vino tan rápido que casi no tuvo tiempo para gritar en vez de gemir como lo hacía inicialmente. Rex saca sus dedos y aprovecha que Zoe estaba aturdida y algo debilitada para cargarla hasta su habitación.

* * *

**Habitación de Rex**

El chico suelta a Zoe en la cama, termina de quitarle las pocas prendas de ropa que le quedaban y empieza a lamer su vagina, procurando probar a fondo la humedad de su "hembra". Zoe nuevamente gemía, pero ya no era capaz de oponer resistencia, su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado y su cuerpo no emitía respuesta alguna a su voluntad.

Zoe: No... no más...

El rubio pasa a los pechos de su víctima y los lame y succiona como si se estuviese muriendo de hambre. Zoe sentía que se le nublaba la vista y que su cuerpo podría explotar en cualquier momento si continuaban desbordándola esas sensaciones que no eran para nada conocidas. Rex voltea a Zoe para acostarla boca abajo, levanta su trasero para que estuviera perfectamente visible su vagina, clara señal que ella comprendió con gran terror.

Zoe: No, Rex... No lo hagas...

Finalmente pasó. Rex penetró sin más preámbulo a Zoe, fue tan brusco que Zoe gritaba más que gemir. Iba a una velocidad tremenda en su empuje, Zoe creyó que acabarían haciendo caer la cama si seguía a ese ritmo tan salvaje, tan fuerte como jamás hubiese imaginado.

Zoe: _"Max, lo siento mucho... Me hubiese gustado tener mi primera vez contigo, pero Rex ya me ha profanado... Cómo me hubiese gustado que fueses tú el que me hiciese esto, pero ya no es posible... Perdóname, estoy segura que la próxima vez que me veas, pensarás que soy pervertida y sucia por permitir que Rex abuse así de mi cuerpo..."_

Lo mejor que podía hacer la chica era morder con fuerza la almohada para no gritar demasiado fuerte, que era claramente lo que quería hacer por lo violento que era Rex en cada embestida. Zoe sentía que su vagina iba a ser partida en dos en cualquier momento. Rex movía a la pelirrosa hacia adelante y hacia atrás de tal manera que Zoe se sostuvo con las uñas a la cama para no ser zarandeada. Zoe sentía sus fuerzas flaquear más y más, y además estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo casi con tanta rapidez como salía y entraba el pene de Rex en su interior. Su grito anunciaba el orgasmo, pero Rex no parecía estar igual porque continuó embistiendo como si nada.

Zoe: ¡N-no, Rex! ¡B-basta, bastaaaa!- sentía cómo iba perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza mientras seguía siendo violada sin piedad ni descanso.

Ya Rex tenía tiempo que ni siquiera hablaba, su mente había sido reducida a tal punto que aparearse lo era todo en su cabeza. La energía que ponía en cabalgar a Zoe todavía decía que no terminaría pronto, y Zoe se angustiaba al pensar que tal vez acabaría enloqueciendo antes de que Rex siquiera aminorara las embestidas o sacara su pene por lo menos un par de valiosos segundos. Ya su vagina parecía no recordar antes de tener aquel enérgico pene moviéndose como loco dentro de sí, y los pechos de Zoe empezaban a clamar por ser tocados, apretados, masajeados una vez más, y su cuerpo estaba chillando de forma tronadora en la mente de Zoe, quien casi no podía seguir resistiendo a la intensidad de las sensaciones que le hacía tener Rex. Llegaría el segundo orgasmo de Zoe y todavía Rex seguía moviéndose con férrea violencia dentro de ella ¿Es que no se iba a venir nunca o se había vuelto completamente loco de verdad? La cama crujía amenazadora y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar el colchón, pero eso no alarmó en absoluto a Rex, él sólo seguía violando como si no tuviese un mañana.

Zoe: ¡YA BASTA, REX! ¡YA BASTAAAAAA!

El tercer orgasmo desde que estaba en esa cama electrocuta el cuerpo de Zoe, y nuevamente no tenía derecho a respirar un poco para sobreponerse. La espalda de Zoe empieza a sentir un tibio líquido caerle encima y escurrirse hasta quedar cerca de los omoplatos de la chica, y al voltear ella ve que resultaba que Rex estaba salivando sin control encima de ella ¿Hasta donde iba a llegar la demencia de Rex? Se cumplirían casi veinte minutos desde que empezó la feroz violación y finalmente Rex había bajado levemente el ritmo, pero para Zoe todavía faltaba demasiado. Sentir el cada vez mayor pene del rubio abriendo rítmicamente las paredes de su vagina y llegando la punta a besar violentamente la entrada a su vientre para luego retroceder y volver a alcanzar el fondo de Zoe. Estaba muy sorprendida que nadie haya venido a verlos, Max no logró despertar aún, pero ya Zoe era incapaz de pensar claramente en ello, pues el sexo lograba ampliar su territorio en su cerebro. Estaba por alcanzar otra vez el orgasmo, y la verdad había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba, pero esta vez Rex parecía que se vendría también. El pene del chico rubio volvió a profundizar todavía más, haciendo regresar otra vez los gritos de dolor de la pelirrosa, pero también le señalaba que el momento en que podría tomarse un respiro estaba cerca. Un grito conjunto anuncia el fin del apareamiento forzado, pues Rex cae desmayado, no sin antes venirse dentro de Zoe para asegurarse de fertilizarla y no dejar escapar ni una gota de su propia semilla. Zoe estaba contenta de que todo terminase, pero estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera podía hablar, por lo que no le quedó de otra que también caer inconsciente. Al menos rogaba que fuese todo un mal sueño.

* * *

**Dos horas más tarde**

Max: ...Zoe... Despierta, Zoe... Vuleve a nosotros, Zoe- la pelirrosa abre sus ojos y vislumbra algo borrosa la imagen del castaño.

Zoe: ¿Max? ¿Qué ocurrió?- voltea algo confundida para ver en todas direcciones.

Parecía que se encontraba en la habitación de Max, y el chico en cuestión la miraba algo preocupado por su estado. Zoe de pronto recuerda lo que había ocurrido, así que por un momento sube las sábanas para ver su cuerpo, revelando que desgraciadamente nada de lo que vivió fue un sueño. Rex realmente la había violado.

Max: Será mejor que descanses, Zoe- toma una mano de la pelirrosa algo preocupado-. Según mi padre, al parecer Rex había contraído una antigua enfermedad que se lo pudo haber contagiado Ace o algún otro dinosaurio, y por esa razón había perdido completamente la cabeza, pero la culpa de lo que te pasó es mía por no haberte avisado.

Zoe: No te culpes de nada, Max- aprieta la mano de Max y lo mira algo feliz-. Sé que hiciste lo posible para detenerlo. Estoy segura que te fue casi imposible detenerlo mientras estaba enfermo-ambos se dedican una larga mirada- ¿Qué fue de Rex?

Max: Él aún descansa. Resulta que se sobreesforzó y por eso quedó completamente inconsciente...- se detiene al ver a Zoe llorando- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Zoe: Él me violó... Rex me violó e inclusó plantó su semilla dentro de mí- el castaño se muestra un poco triste por lo que dijo Zoe-. Y-yo quería guardar mi virginidad para ti... pero él la tomó por la fuerza. Lo siento, Max- el mencionado se sonroja ante la revelación de Zoe, pero lejos de reaccionar de forma hostil o rara, él sólo abraza a Zoe.

Max: No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Zoe- le limpia las lágrimas a Zoe y vuelve a tomar gentilmente su mano-. Sé que tú no querías y por eso intenté detenerlo a como diera lugar. No tienes que preocuparte en absoluto por que me moleste, sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

Para Zoe el final del día no para nada soñado, pero al menos pudo terminar junto con la sensación de miseria que le había traido el ser violada. Rogaba que Rex nunca más fuese infectado por esa rara enfermedad jurásica para no tener que volver a pasar por eso. Por el momento sólo podía contar un poco más con la presencia de Max, quien no la culpaba por nada en absoluto. Qué alivio resulta tenerlo cerca en un momento como este, y Zoe estaba decidida a retribuirlo de alguna bonita manera algún otro día.

**Fin**

* * *

Finalmente he terminado mi primer fic de Dino Rey, espero que haya siddo al menos un poquito de su agrado :p. Dudo mucho que publique otro fic de este tipo pronto, pero si se me da la oportunidad continuaré esforzándome por dar con las mejores historias posibles.

Hasta otra


End file.
